1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a pixel, a stage circuit, and an organic light emitting display device including a pixel and a stage circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting displays. An organic light emitting display generates an image using pixels that include organic light emitting diodes. The diodes generate light based on a recombination of electrons and holes in an organic emission layer. Displays of this type have relatively high response speed and low power consumption.
The pixels of an organic light emitting display are connected to data lines and scan lines. Each pixel includes a driving transistor that regulates the amount of current flowing through an organic light emitting diode based on signals from the scan and data lines. The pixel emits light with a brightness based on the regulated amount of current.
Various attempts have been made to improve the performance of an organic light emitting display. One approach involves setting a driving power supply to a low voltage. Another approach involves driving the display at low frequency in order to reduce power consumption. However, these approaches allow current leakage to flow, for example, from the driving transistor of each pixel. As a result, the voltage of a data signal may not be maintained during one frame period. This may adversely affect brightness.